Clemont's Hope
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Ash is beaten within inches of his life by his ex lover. As he recovers, he pushes everyone away. Can Clemont mend Ash's shattered soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: I'm going to attempt to try something new. This story is Yaoi. The pairing is Ash x Clemont. I have never been comfortable writing this way, but I want to attempt it again. If you feel this should be rated M, say so.**

 **Summary: Ash is beaten within inches of his life by his ex lover. As he recovers, he pushes everyone away. Can Clemont mend Ash's shattered soul?**

Deep within the woods, a boy struggled under the hands of a second boy. He was pinned against a tree while the other boy pressed his errection against him. It was getting dark.

"Gary, please stop!" Ash protested, "Why can't you accept that we broke up years ago?"

"You broke up with me, but I never broke up with you!" Gary gave a throaty growl, "Stop resisting! You know you want this!"

"No, not this!" Ash felt his pants become undone, "Stop it!"

"You want me." Gary purred seductively, his hand finding its way into Ash's pants.

"No, stop!" Ash struggled.

"Stop resisting me!" Gary forced Ash to turn around. He pulled down Ash's pants and underwear, and forced himself into him. Ash screamed. He twisted, trying to break free of the unwanted invasion. Tears streamed down his face.

"Gary stop! Please stop! I don't want this!" Ash cried out.

"You enjoy this. You like it rough!" Gary thrust harder and deeper.

All Ash could do was scream and cry. He felt Gary come. Gary let loose his pleasure with an animalistic screech. He spun Ash around.

"Your turn." He purred.

"No! Just let me go! I won't say anything!" Ash begged.

"You know you want to!" Gary said in a sing song voice.

"Please let me go!" Ash begged, "I don't want this! I won't say a word! I promise!"

Gary snapped. He grabbed Ash and began slamming his head into the tree repeatedly, not caring about the blood splattering on him. Ash cried out, and went limp. Gary continued to rage, tossing Ash to the ground and stomped on him. Bone crunched as blood began to spill from opening wounds courtesy of bone tearing through skin. Satisfied, Gary left.

* * *

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were resting in the Pokemon Center, where they planned to spend the night.

"Where is Ash?" Bonnie asked. "He said he would be gone for ten minutes at most."

"It is starting to get a bit late." Serena noted, "He probably lost track of time. Gary is his friend after all."

Clemont sighed. What was taking his boyfriend so long? The door opened and he looked up to see Gary come in carrying his shirt, which was bloody. He smirked.

"What? I smacked into a branch and gave myself a bloody nose." He smiled as he headed toward the rooms in the back. He was staying overnight at the center too. Clemont looked away with a scowl. Something about Gary just didn't sit right with him.

"You know, Gary's shirt looked pretty bloody." Serena said, "I don't think it is all from his nose. Something feels very wrong." She shuddered, trying to ignore the sudden horrible feeling in her stomach.

"I agree with Serena. Gary scares me." Bonnie responded.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed with Bonnie. The yellow electric mouse Pokemon had seen first hand how cruel Gary had been to Ash.

"I'm worried about Ash now." Clemont stood, "We are going out to look for him."

"Let's go." Serena and Bonnie stood as well. Once they were outside, Squishy leapt from Bonnie's bag, transforming into its 10% canine form. It sniffed the ground. Before long, it was joined by Luxray and Sylveon. The three Pokemon searched for Ash's scent. Squishy allowed Bonnie onto its back as it used its many scattered cells to look for Ash. It spotted Ash through its cells and took off. Luxray scanned the trees while Sylveon sniffed around. She found Ash's scent.

"Syl! Sylveon!" She called.

"Find something?" Serena asked.

"Syl!" Sylveon nodded.

It was then that they heard Bonnie's scream.

"Find Ash, Squishy." Bonnie encouraged.

Squishy barked in response as it nimbly dodged trees and leapt over a fallen log. It slowed to a stop, sniffing the air. There was no mistaking the smell of blood. Carefully it moved forward, going around the same tree Ash had been thrown against. Bonnie saw the blood first. She climbed off of Squishy, who went to the limp form just ahead and nudged it. Bonnie moved closer, and screamed, realizing that the bloody form was Ash.

Clemont and Serena rushed to her side. Serena dashed behind a tree where gagging sounds could be heard. Clemont rushed to his boyfriends side. Squishy returned to its cell form and wormed under Ash. It knew the boy was inches from death, and if he didn't receive help within the hour, he would die. Carefully, Squishy shifted into its 50% form, carefully holding Ash on its broad tail, it began to move. Serena and Clemont ran beside it while Bonnie rode beside Ash, keeping pressure on the wound on the back of his head. They knew this was the best way to move Ash.

They reached the Pokemon center and Serena ran inside to get Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy ran outside. One look told her the situation was critical. There was no time to call the paramedics.

"In, now!" She ordered.

Obediently, Squishy followed her into her treatment room. Nurse Joy decided not to move Ash as she needed to find out the extent of his injuries. Several X-rays and a CT scan later, she had her answer.

"Squishy, it is better not to move him. You are going to have to hold him." Nurse Joy fixed a C-collar onto Ash's neck, "I called the hospital, and a doctor is on his way here." She headed out into the main room. Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie crowded around her. "It's not good. The back of his skull is shattered, and he has numerous internal injuries. This was not done by a Pokemon." A flash of light got her attention. "Dr. Forest, good of you to come!"

Dr. Forest was a tall white man with blue eyes and red hair. A Celebi wearing a nurse uniform perched on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the teleport, Lass." He spoke with a distinct accent, "You had a critical patient?" Celebi answered by giving Forest a nuzzle. Nurse Joy led him to Ash's side. She showed him her findings. "Lass, you know what to do. I need to get him to the hospital."

Within moments, Celebi teleported Forest, Ash, and Squishy to the hospital. She returned and did the same for Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. The waiting room was dull. The walls were pale green and the furniture made of wood. The Pokemon had to stay at the Pokemon center as the hospital didn't allow Pokemon in the ER. They would get to visit later. The wait was long. Hours slid by super slowly. 13 hours went by before Forest and his Celebi returned.

"How is he?" Clemont stood.

"It's touch and go. The back of Ash's skull was shattered. I had to remove shards of bone from his brain. Most of his ribs are broken, and shards of bone shredded his liver. I had to take his right lung. Right now he is in a medically induced coma. This is the result of an attack by another human, not by a Pokemon. I have contacted the police, and you will be questioned. Come. He is in room 5A of Emergency Care. If he has Pokemon, bring them." Forest led them to Ash's room. A pair of Lucario stood at attention at ether side of the door. Everyone but the Lucario went in. Officer Jenny stood.

"I have CSI ready to go. I need someone to show me where the crime scene is." Jenny said.

"I can show you." Bonnie said.

She left with Jenny by Celebi teleportation. Clemont went to Ash's side. Ash looked bad. He looked swollen, much of his chest and face already a dark mottled blue and purple. His head was swathed in white bandages as was parts of his chest. He had been intubated. So many wires fed from his body to various machines recording his life signs.

"Ash, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to get through this together." Clemont pulled up a chair and sat, taking his lovers cold and clammy hand into his own.

"I'm glad the two of you found each other." Serena said.

"I am too. By the way, was locking the two of us in a closet at my gym necessary?" Clemont looked over at Serena.

"That was Bonnie's idea. I may have mentioned the closet before hand." Serena smiled, "If you need to talk, I'm here. I'll listen."

"Thanks, Serena." Clemont smiled, "You are the best."

"You don't have to worry about Bonnie trying to find you a husband anymore." Serena smiled, "I'm happy two of my best friends found each other, with a little push from me and Bonnie."

"A little push? Ash face planted the back wall." Clemont laughed, "And got a bloody nose."

"I thought for sure that he was going to kill me for that." Serena laughed, happy to see her friend smile.

Bonnie returned with their Pokemon. Pikachu moved to jump onto the bed, but was stopped by Clemont.

"Pikachu, no. Ash shouldn't be disturbed." Clemont explained. "He needs to rest."

"Chespin!" Chespin smiled, using his vines to lift Pikachu up so he could see Ash.

"Smart move, Chespin!" Bonnie said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Gently, Chespin lowered him to the ground, "Pikachu!"

"Chespin!" Chespin said.

Nurse Joy entered the room.

"It's time for you to leave. Visiting hours are over." She said.

"I'm staying. I don't want him to be alone." Clemont said.

"Boyfriend?" Joy asked.

"Yes." Clemont answered.

"You may stay." Joy smiled, "I used to be against gays. My younger sister came out as gay. At first I tried to get her to attend programs to get her normal. Well, she got married to her lover. Seeing her so happy made me realize my wrong. I'm not a fan of it but I respect the lifestyle."

"Bonnie and I will go." Serena said.

"I agree. He needs you the most right now." Bonnie agreed.

They left, taking the Pokemon, but leaving Pikachu and Chespin with Clemont.

"Who would do this to you?" Clemont asked. "Why would someone do this to you?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Are you worried about Ash?" Clemont let Pikachu jump up onto his lap. Chespin joined them. He reached out with a vine and very gently stroked Ash's swollen cheek.

"Chespin." Chespin was worried.

"I know he looks bad, but he will get better. Ash is a fighter." Clemont reassured. He didn't feel as confident as he sounded. That night, Clemont didn't sleep. He kept a constant vigil on Ash. Chespin fell asleep on Clemont while Pikachu curled up on the bed. Ash began to moan and move a bit.

"It's okay. I'm here." Clemont soothed. It seemed to help as Ash settled down. "I will not leave you, ever."

* * *

Gary slipped out of the Pokemon Center carrying his bloody clothes. There was no way he was going back to jail. It was Ash's fault he ended up badly hurt. He should have complied. Gary had to punish him for robbing him of his pleasure. Finding a good spot, he dropped his clothes and lit a match. Before long, his bloody clothes were reduced to ash. He headed toward the crime scene. He would find Ash and pull off his greatest act yet, that of an upset boyfriend. As he got closer, he saw the lights. Getting closer, he saw Officer Jenny and CSI working the scene. Momentarily, he panicked. It was okay, just a slight change of plan. It met that he couldn't plant his evidence. This was okay. He spotted a bush, and grinned. This was too perfect. A scrap of blue cloth fluttered in the low breeze, caught in the bush. Gary crept closer to the crime scene and added his evidence, a few strands of Clemont's hair. Now it was showtime. He moved away from the crime scene.

"Ash!" He made sure his voice was full of worry, "Ash, where are you? I'm getting scared!" He moved closer to the crime scene, "Ash! This isn't funny anymore!" He stepped into the crime scene, "Ash?"

Jenny turned, "This is a crime scene! You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Please, Officer! I can't find my boyfriend! His name is Ash!" Gary let a few tears fall, "He left earlier to do some training and hasn't returned!"

"Ash, as in Ash Ketchum?" Jenny asked, "He was found by several friends of his here, badly injured. He was rushed to Nurse Joy, and teleported by Celebi to the hospital."

"What? Is this where he was hurt? What happened here?" Gary let another tear fall.

"It appears he was attacked by a human here. Does he have any enemies you know of?"

"Um, there's a blond kid, a gym leader I think, who claims he's Ash's boyfriend. Um, he has a violent temper and always has to know where Ash is at all times. He abuses Ash regularly. I've seen the bruises, and he once broke Ash's arm." Gary spoke worriedly.

"I see. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see Ash as visiting hours are over."

"I see." Gary turned to leave.

"Officer! I found something!" A woman held up an evidence bag containing the hair. Gary faked a shocked gasp.

"It's got to be Clemont's hair!" He cried out.

"We'll know for sure after analysis." Jenny said, "Good work, Sara."

"I found something else!" A man called out, holding up another evidence bag with the scrap of cloth in it.

Gary left. He waited until he was well out of earshot before he began laughing. Clemont would be taken care of and he would have his Ashy back.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena and Bonnie returned to the hospital. Morning had come, and neither of them had slept much. They went to Ash's room. Clemont looked exhausted. Pikachu sat on the end of the bed, his eyes never leaving Ash. Chespin sat beside him, occasionally using a vine to touch Ash's cheek. Grass type Pokemon had the ability to read life signs, and Chespin had given himself the task of monitoring Ash. He would be the first to know if anything changed. Ash began to moan and move.

"I'm here." Clemont soothed, "I'm right here." Like before Ash settled down. "He's having nightmares. Hearing me seems to help."

"How did he do last night?" Serena asked.

"He had a good night save for the nightmares." Clemont replied.

"You need to go get some sleep, big brother. Don't make me call Mom." Bonnie already had her cell phone out, "You need to take care of yourself. You won't be able to help Ash if you pass out from starvation and exhaustion."

Clemont knew Bonnie was right. He sighed, and stood. "I'm going to be right over here in the recliner. Wake me if there is any change, and talk to him if he has another nightmare." Clemont settled into the chair, and was asleep in moments. Nurse Joy entered the room.

"There is someone here who would like to see Ash. He says he's Ash's boyfriend." She said.

"Gary!" Serena spat, "Tell him he is not allowed in here! He's not Ash's boyfriend!"

"Ash is my brothers boyfriend!" Bonnie growled, "Gary did this to Ash!"

"I'll make sure to keep Gary away from Ash. There is another boy here too. He is Silver Ketchum."

"Silver's here? He can come in!" Bonnie nodded, "Silver is Ash's cousin."

"Okay. We have contacted Ash's parents. They are unable to come here due to the eruption of Mt. Silver, and they have handed Ash's care over to Silver Ketchum. As soon as they are able, they are coming here."

"Mind if I come in?" Silver asked from the doorway. Serena nodded. Silver entered. "I got word from Officer Jenny. I'm apparently one of Ash's emergency contacts." He went to Ash's side, "Whomever did this better pray I don't get my hands on them!"

"I'll gladly join you." Bonnie said.

"Count me in." Serena added.

Ash began to move and moan again. Serena went to his side and took his hand.

"It's okay, we are here." She soothed.

Ash stopped moving, but continued to moan.

"He's due for his next dose of Morphine." Nurse Joy left and returned with the medicine. She administered the Morphine. Ash's moaning continued.

"Should we wake Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"Wait, let me try something." Silver joined Ash in the bed and held him. "You are okay. I'm here. Let's settle down. Clemont is sleeping right now. I'm here."

Ash stopped moaning, and turned a bit to cling to Silver.

"What ever happened to him must have been traumatic for him. He's scared." Serena realized.

"I believe I have the right to be here." A familiar voice replied from the doorway.

Silver felt Ash tense, and his grip tightened.

"Gary, you should leave." Silver said.

"Nope. I have every right to see my boyfriend."

"He. Broke. Up. With. You. Gary! That means it is over! You and he are done! Leave!"

"Nope." Gary entered the room. Pikachu stood and growled, his cheeks sparking dangerously. Chespin hissed, both of his vines out and quivering. Dendenne gave a hiss. Squishy jumped from Bonnie's bag and landed in its ten percent form, head lowered, a guttural growl issuing from its mouth. Saliva dripping from exposed fangs. "Control your Pokemon!"

"Gary, Ash is scared. He wasn't scared until you walked in! Leave!" Serena ordered.

"Just go!" Bonnie added.

"Fine." Gary finally left.

"Gary is gone now." Silver felt his cousin relax. "I think Gary did this to Ash. Ash reacted to him in fear. He wouldn't do that if Gary had not hurt him."

"When Gary came to us in the Pokemon Center, Ash looked the proverbial Deerling caught in headlights." Serena replied, "What did Gary do to him?"

"Gary abused Ash constantly. It didn't start out that way. Gary was very loving toward Ash. We all thought that Ash had finally found his soul mate, and Ash thought the same. He stared to get bruises he always laughed off. I got suspicious, so I pretended to go on a vacation. I left my Ho-Oh in Ash's care since she had a strained wing. I hid a tiny camera on her head along with a recorder. I waited five days to return. Ash brought Ho-Oh to me. He had a black eye and a broken arm. Well, I viewed the recordings and I saw Gary's cruelty. I decided to show the recordings to Officer Jenny. She arrested Gary and I convinced Ash to end it with him. Gary served six months in jail for assault. I'm glad he has Clemont now." Silver explained, "Ash is my cousin, but I see him as my little brother."

* * *

"Sir, the evidence has been processed." Sara stood before Clembot, "The hair belongs to Clemont, and the cloth is a match to his coveralls."

"Has anyone processed Ash?" Clembot asked, "This proves he was there, not that he committed the crime."

"Greg did." Sara said, "He found bruises on Ash's neck and wrists. He performed a rape kit too. He's processing it. It looks like Ash was raped. Greg has found some evidence he will process. Clemont will need to be questioned. He is a suspect."

"I will question Clemont. I don't think he is capable of doing this."

"I agree with you. Clemont doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He makes sure to comfort the dying when he can. He stayed with me when Horatio was taken off life support. Horatio passed ten minutes later."

"He also makes sure to meet his newest citizens after they are born. I know he didn't do this. He loves Ash."

"Gary did say Clemont was rough with him. I know that's not true."

"Gary is also a possible suspect. I'm going to go question Clemont."

* * *

Clemont had slept for four hours and had eaten a donut so Serena and Bonnie wouldn't get on his case for not eating. He was laying next to Ash, who was clinging to him. Ash seemed to be sleeping, his vital signs stable. He was doing well. If he continued to improve, he would be weaned off the drugs keeping him in his coma and wake up. Clemont watched him as he slept. He loved Ash. It hurt to see his lover so badly hurt. He knew he would be there every step of the way as Ash recovered. He was also thinking about something else. Something he had been planning for quite a while. Clemont closed his eyes, his mind taking him back to the very first time he and Ash had kissed. They had gone to collect firewood together. It had been so peaceful. Clemont had made the first move, and had been surprised when Ash had returned the kiss just as passionately.

"Sir?"

"Clembot! What brings you here?" Clemont startled.

"You are a suspect. CSI found your hair and a scrap of of your coverall at the crime scene. I came here to ask you some questions." Clembot replied. "I know you are innocent. How is Ash?"

"He's stable, and he is improving." Clemont answered.

Clembot laid out some pictures, "This is the crime scene, and here is the evidence against you. When did you realize something was wrong?"

"Gary returned with a bloody T-shirt. He said he had a bloody nose from smacking into a tree branch. There was too much blood for it to be just a nose bleed." Clemont answered.

"How did your hair and scrap of your uniform end up on the bush?"

"Well, after we found Ash, we rushed him to Nurse Joy using Squishy in its 50% form. It was the best way we could move him, and Squishy didn't need any encouragement. It found Ash with Bonnie. My hair and scrap of my uniform must have gotten caught in the bush while I was running."

"I agree with you. It is not enough to charge you. It does put you at the crime scene."

"I understand. You know I would never hurt Ash."

"I know you are innocent."

"It's Gary who did this."

"I'm trying to build a case against him. Did Ash show any fear toward Gary?"

"Yes. When he saw Gary, he froze. He was trembling. Clembot, Ash was terrified."

"I see. Your CSI, Greg, did a rape kit on Ash. I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Ash was raped."

"What?" Clemont felt sick inside. "I'm going to kill Gary!"

"Keep in mind that Gary may not be responsible."

Ash began to moan again. Clemont turned.

"Wait." Clembot leaned in, "He's trying to talk."

"Shh. I'm here. You can tell me later after you have done some healing, Okay? Rest now, Ash." Clemont soothed.

Ash stopped moaning and settled down.

"He knows you are here, Sir. I'm going back to your CSI lab." Clembot left.

Silver came in. "How is he?"

"He is sleeping. Silver, he was raped!" Clemont growled.

"What? Who would… GARY!" Silver was raging. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Ash convulsed violently. Whitish foam bubbled around the tube in his mouth. Clemont hit the nurse button. Silver held Ash's head carefully, preventing Ash from injuring himself further. Nurse Joy ran in followed by Dr. Forest and his Celebi.

"Lass, Thunder Wave, quickly now!" Forest ordered. Celebi unleashed her Thunder Wave on Ash, paralyzing him and stopping the convulsions. "Thanks, Lass! Joy, I need a CT scan stat! I don't care if they have to move patients! Get him in now!"

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"I suspect a hematoma, blood on the brain." Forest answered.

"They're waiting for him. Dr. Ray wants to know why you can't use a Zubat." Joy said.

"Tell him I need to see the brain." Forest sighed, "Lass, teleport to Radiology. Joy, take them to the waiting room, and bring Silver the paperwork."

"Celebi!" Celebi teleported Forest and Ash away. Joy took the boys to the waiting area. She brought the paperwork to Silver. The waiting room was quiet. The TV was on. On screen, a woman with long red hair stood with the smoking Mt. Silver in the background. Standing beside her was Ash's father, Satoshi Ketchum, Champion of Kanto, and a large Slowking.

"Hello, I'm Jessie Jones, reporting live from the Indigo Plateau. Behind me you can see Mt. Silver. It has been erupting off and on over the last two weeks. Volcanologists are saying the big eruption is coming. Mt. Silver seems to be quieting down, which according to Dr. King, is not a good thing. Dr. King, your input?" Jessie turned to the Slowking.

"I decided to make a trip to see Groudon about Mt. Silver." Dr. King replied, using his telepathy to talk. "According to Groudon, Mt. Silver is the second volcano to form here. The original volcano, Mt. Anouk, destroyed itself in catastrophic eruption. It is my belief that Mt. Silver is building up to that kind of possible eruption. When it happens, the Indigo Plateau will be covered by lava, forming a new Tuff. Indigo Plateau will be gone. The lava may stretch as far as Viridian City, Pewter City, and Pallet Town in Kanto, and as far as Rock Tunnel in Johto. I don't believe New Bark and Blackthorn are in any real danger. It depends on several factors such as wind speed, total eruptive volume, direction of the blast, volume of expelled lava, and how big the magma chamber is. So far, my best guess is a mile down below Mt. Silver. It is likely 10 miles across and 7 miles in height."

"Now on to the Champion." Jessie held out her microphone.

"I am issuing an evacuation order for Pewter, Viridian, and Pallet. I want everyone on the western side of the Kanto Range to cross to the eastern side. Hoopa is on his way to conduct the evacuation. He has the most experience with evacuations. This evacuation is mandatory. However, I won't force you to go. You will have to sign an affidavit stating you understand the danger. Mewtwo will bring the affidavit to you if you choose to stay. Let's remain calm and together we will make it through." Satoshi explained.

"You've heard it here! Jessie Jones out!" The TV switched back to the news room.

"What happened?" Serena, followed by Bonnie, ran into the room.

"Ash had a seizure." Silver explained, finishing with the paperwork, "They think he has a subdural hematoma."

The following wait was a nervous one. Clemont paced, his stomach in knots. He swallowed. Ash had to be okay! He didn't think he would survive without Ash in his life. Ash was his soul mate. Clemont knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ash by his side. Please Ash, be okay! Finally, Forest returned.

"He has some swelling going on above the brain stem. There doesn't seem to be any blood. I can remove the back of his skull as a safety measure. The swelling isn't too bad, so I suggest a wait and watch approach. Silver, what is your decision?" Forest asked.

"Hmm, let's wait and watch for now." Silver responded, "I would like to try to avoid surgery if possible."

"Will he be okay?" Clemont asked worriedly.

"We won't know until the swelling goes down. I am worried about how much damage his brain took. Ash could end up in a vegetative state and never wake up. He could wake up and not have any memories. He also could wake up and be completely normal." Forest explained.

"What happened? Where is he?" Gary's voice echoed from across the room as said boy rushed toward Dr. Forest.

"And you are?" Forest asked.

"I'm the boyfriend!"

"No you are not!" Silver rose to his feet, "For the last time, he. Broke. Up. With. You! Get it through that thick skull of yours now! You are not allowed to see him, got me?"

"I too am his boyfriend! We got back together! He was going to end it with Clemont!"

"Liar! Ash would never consent to being your boy toy again!"

Squishy leapt from Bonnie's bag and shifted to its ten percent form. It parked itself in front of Gary with a low growl. Pikachu, Dendenne, and Chespin did the same. Pikachu and Dendenne sparked their cheeks while Chespin raised his vines. They glared at Gary.

"Pikachu chu Pika!" Pikachu hissed in warning.

"You are not welcome here! I want him not allowed to see Ash!" Silver growled, hand resting on Umpreon's poke ball.

"I'll see to that." Forest said.

"That's blatant discrimination!" Gary cried out.

"Silver is well within his rights to do so." Forest responded.

"If I can't visit, neither can Clemont!"

"No, Clemont is allowed to visit! I am so sick of you! Leave!"

"Don't make me call security." Forest added.

The Pokemon added their threats.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Gary left.

"Ugh, he is so annoying!" Clemont scowled.

"I agree. I know it was Gary who hurt Ash." Serena added.

"It has to be him. He's got a violent streak." Silver said, "I've seen him treat his Pokemon like tools. I used to be like that. Uncle Satoshi saw me training one day. He told me I was weak. My Pokemon did not trust me. Because of this, I was weak. After having a conversation with Satoshi, I apologized to my Pokemon. I promised to get better as a trainer. I did. It took time, but now I have the trust and love of my Pokemon. My Golbat evolved into Crobat. I realized my Pokemon had never hated me. They did their best for me. I discovered my Pokemon liked a firm style."

"That's right. Some Pokemon thrive with a firm touch. Other Pokemon like a gentle touch. Dragon types are known for liking a firm touch. My Magnezone are that way." Clemont said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Sunstar: I forgot to reveal ages. Clemont and Ash are 17, Serena is 16, and Bonnie is 13. Silver is 18. Gary is also 18. Teams are as follows.**

 **Ash: Pikachu, Entei, Greninja, Noivern, Talonflame, and Hawlucha.**

 **Clemont: Luxray, Zapdos, Chespin, and Bunnelby.**

 **Serena: Braxien, Pancham, Selveon, and Banette.**

 **Bonnie: Zygarde, Dendenne, Floete, Tyrantrum, Garados, and Raichu.**

 **Silver: Ho-Oh, Umpreon, Feraligator, Furret, and Spiritbomb.**

 **Gary: Blastosie, Golem, shiny Serperior, Steelix, Airados, and Tauros.**

 **Bonnie is collecting gym badges from what are called hidden gyms. A hidden gym is different than a regular gym. Hidden gyms are more like dungeons with their leaders as the final bosses. Each gym has four trainers that appear in random spots. Ash is collecting badges from the regular gyms. Bonnie will compete in the Kalos sub league, a smaller league filled with very powerful trainers. Ash will be in the regular league. After you compete and place in the top 3, you can do the hidden league. Bonnie won the Kalos League when she was eleven. Ash, even though he came in second when he competed when he was 15, has to recollect the badges as they have changed. Everyone is currently in Luminous City, at the Kalos Regional Hospital. Ash has just collected his fourth badge, facing off against Clembot. He'd faced off against Clemont before, and wanted to battle Clembot. He just barely managed to win.**

 **This Ash is not the anime Ash whom we all know is not very bright. Everyone is a little OC in this story, and Dianthe is Clemont and Bonnie's mother. Like Ash's parents, she and Meyer have accepted that Clemont is gay. Ash's parents are Elite Four leader Delia and Champion Satoshi of the Kanto League. High hopes ride on Ash, who is expected to become Champion of Kanto. Ash isn't sure if he can follow in the footsteps of his famous dad, the only known trainer to battle Arceus and win. He isn't even sure he wants to be Champion. On to story.**

* * *

Pain. Tired. No, stop! He saw Gary reaching for him, and pain erupted in his head. Gary, stop! Ash wanted to cry out, scream. The images came again and again. Please, no more! The beating only continued. Agony gripped him as he felt his ribs breaking under Gary's boot. No more! Please no more! Again he went through the beating. Someone joined him in his bed. The smell of oil came to his nose. Clemont. Clemont would protect him from Gary. Ash felt sadness. He knew he was putting his soul mate through hell. The sent of poke puffs came to his nose. Serena. She too would help keep him safe. She had gotten him to finally confess to Clemont his feelings. A sweet fruity sent came next. Bonnie. She was so sweet. That time he had that high fever when the group had gotten separated, Bonnie had rolled up her sleeves and taken care of him. It had taken almost two weeks for him to recover. Supplies had ran out. Bonnie had collected berries and fished for Magikcarp to feed themselves with. She would go far. His pain faded as relief flooded him. Sleep came quickly.

* * *

Nurse Joy came in.

"We put him in a different room. He is under guard by Lucario. Celebi has been assigned to him. This way. Forest wants to talk to all of you." Joy led them to Ash's new room. They went in, and Clemont went to Ash's side. He settled in bed next to Ash, who turned slightly toward him. He clung to Clemont like before. Forest was waiting for them.

"I have some questions of my own. I take it Ash and Gary have a relationship?" Forest asked.

"They did." Silver filled him in. "I am 100% sure Gary hurt Ash."

"I see." Forest nodded.

"Gary says he's Ash's boyfriend, but he is not. I'm Ash's boyfriend." Clemont looked up, "Ash is afraid of Gary."

"Gary made a complaint to the hospital board about being discriminated against. Silver does have the right to bar visitors, but the hospital can override him if it is proven that he is doing this as an act of discrimination." Forest explained.

"I did it to protect Ash. I have evidence of Gary's cruelty to Ash, if that will help." Silver replied, "If it comes to it, I can borrow a lawyer from my dad."

"Your dad, that would be Giovanni, right? Ash has talked about him a few times." Serena said. "I hear Giovanni transformed Team Rocket from the evil group it once was."

"It's Team Neo Rockets now. He does security and investigation. I asked that James Jones be put on the case. You know how good he is." Silver nodded.

"Guys a living legend." Forest replied, "He is your best bet at solving this crime, Clemont."

"I already authorized it. Giovanni is sending him to us. Clembot was thrilled. He's a huge fan of James." Clemont said. "He arrives tomorrow. It's okay. I'm here." He had felt Ash tighten his hold on him.

Forest left them alone.

"I hate seeing him like this." Bonnie replied. "I know he is a fighter. I've seen it. Back when Ash got that high fever, I saw him fight hard. I really hated to leave him alone to find food. I was scared that he would get worse while I was gone. Floete was very helpful, staying with him along with Raichu. Pikachu always went with me. At one point, Ash refused to eat or drink anything. I had to fight him to get something in him. I know Ash will get through this."

"Pika?" Pikachu turned to Chespin. ( **Translation at end of chapter)**

"Chespin!" Chespin smiled reassuringly. "Ches?"

"Chu." Chespin used his vines to lower Pikachu to the floor. Pikachu found Ash's poke ball belt and released Ash's Pokémon. Pikachu explained what happened. The Pokémon immediately clustered around their trainer.

"Who did this?" Entei turned his head.

"Most likely it was Gary. I thought you hated Ash." Serena said.

"I may hate him, but he's still my trainer. Even I don't want to see him like this." Entei scowled. He used telepathy to talk. "Too bad I can't roast humans." He sat beside Ash's bed.

"What do you know. He does have a heart." Bonnie replied.

"I'm only doing this because he's my trainer."

"You care."

"He's my trainer."

Talonflame, Hawlucha, Greninja, Pikachu, and Noivern all eyed him.

"Noivern." Noivern responded.

"Oh for the love of Arceus! I'm being a good Pokémon by staying by my trainers side!"

"Hawlucha!"

"Seriously! I could care less about Ash!"

"Face it. You care." Bonnie said.

"Grr! Fine! I do care! I still hate him!" Entei growled. He turned and rested his head on Ash's bed. "I'm here."

* * *

Alain studied the dividing mass of cells under a microscope, carefully recording his observations, and doing his best to stay awake. It was hard to believe that the mass of cells was going to be an Eevee some day. This Eevee was different from other Eevee. It's DNA came from three parents instead of two. The DNA came from Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. It was hoped this would stabilize Eevee's DNA. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. Sycamore looked down at him, a sad look on his face.

"Alain, I ran into Officer Jenny. Ash is in the hospital." Sycamore said, "He was brutally attacked by someone, and they are saying Clemont did it."

"What? Clemont, as in our Gym Leader? He wouldn't! I mean, he doesn't have a violent bone in his body!" Alain stood, "Is Serena okay?"

"She's fine."

"I'm going to the hospital. Serena is going to need me. The embryo is coming along beautifully."

"You can go. I'll wrap up here."

"Thanks, Professor." Alain removed his lab coat and hung it up on his way out the door. He caught a cab and went to the hospital. After getting directions, he went to Ash's room.

Ash looked bad. He was swollen, mottled blue, purple, yellow, green, and red bruises stretching out over his body. He had a band of red across his face, beads of sweat dripping from his body. Tremors passed through him every so often. Clemont was holding him, while Bonnie monitored the ice pack on Ash's forehead. Serena looked like she had done some crying. Silver sat next to her. Alain went to Serena's side.

"I just heard." Alain said, "He looks terrible. I can tell he has an infection."

"Bacteremia." Silver replied. "His kidneys have shut down. It's spread to his stomach and intestines. He can't absorb any nutrients. They can't do much by IV."

"He's starving." Clemont looked up.

"He's got me in his corner." Alain responded, "How are you all holding up?"

"I'm doing okay." Bonnie switched out the ice packs, "I'm worried about Clemont. This can't be easy for him, or Silver."

"I'm trying to be strong." Serena leaned into Alain.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to make a hard choice." Silver choked up.

"Am I watching him die in front of me?" Clemont's voice was a faint whisper, "I should have gone with him! I could have protected him!"

"Don't go there." Alain broke in.

"Gary would have gone after you too. There is nothing we can do to change it." Bonnie soothed.

"Dialgia!" Entei's eyes lit up. "She can send someone back in time to fix this mess!"

"Greninja ja ja gren ninja." Greninja explained.

"Dialgia can only send someone back in special circumstances, like if the whole world is going to be destroyed." Entei translated, "She might make an exception. Ash did save her life."

"Ja ninja!"

"Leave Dialgia out of this." Entei translated, "How is this not a special circumstance?" Greninja answered. "Does this affect the whole world? Yes, our world. Wait, that's not what you met, is it?" Greninja sighed and responded. "Does this affect the Earth, as in begin Zyta's Ballad of Ending? No. I get the point. This doesn't count." Entei let out a harrumph.

Dr. Forest entered the room. He checked on the machines and took Ash's temperature. Celebi dropped onto his shoulder.

"Cel?" The little green nurse asked in concern.

"It don't look good, Lass." Forest responded, "He's not responding to treatment. It is like he's given up."

"Celebi?"

"Yes, he is dying." Forest thought, "Lass, I'm bringing in the big guns. I want Crobat, Delphox, Audino, Frostlass, Raichu, and you with him at all times. I'm moving him into Isolation, and I want him within the chamber. I'm hitting this as hard as I can with everything I've got. Go get it ready." Forest turned and explained what was going on to everyone." Ash is getting worse. It has to do with him unable to absorb nutrients. I'm not giving up. I'm moving him to the SCU, which stands for specialized care unit."

"Will we be able to see him?" Clemont asked.

"You can watch through the window. For the next 24 hours, no one is to enter the room. After that, we will suit you up so you can be by him, but the time will be kept short. Bacteremia isn't contagious, but we need to prevent any secondary infection from setting in. If that happens, he will not survive." Forest explained.

"What about the Johto Protocol? Would that do any good?" Alain asked.

"That is a last ditch effort, and yes, I'm working on getting permission to use it. I may not need to use it, but I want to be ready if I do. Silver, I'll need you to sign a few papers first." Forest said, "Visiting hours are over in 30 minutes. Head to the waiting area for now. I'll come get you as soon as he has been moved."

Everyone left the room. Celebi gave her trainer an angry look.

"I know, I didn't give the full story, lass. They are kids, and I don't want to burden them like that. I will tell them, but not now." Forest left the room as orderlies moved in to get Ash ready to be moved.

* * *

"Bacteremia, it's the presence of bacteria in the blood. It's treated with antibiotics." Clemont read from his cellphone. "It's the secondary infection they worry about as it can overwhelm the already weak immune system. A secondary infection can lead to death. I see. The first infection is fought off, leaving the immune system weakened. A secondary infection sets in and while in rare cases, the immune system manages to fight it off too. In most cases, the immune system is too weak to fight it off. When this happens, the victim dies. We have to pray hard that Ash doesn't develop a secondary infection."

Silver joined them, "Everything has been signed, and Gary is pressing charges against me. He's hated me since I turned him in. Not to worry, I can deal with the overgrown toddler. He is not getting near Ash."

"It couldn't be more obvious that those two like each other." Clemont said sometime later.

Serena and Alain both blushed, Serena scooting a bit away.

"Come on, you two. How long do we have to stand here and say duh, you two like each other?" Bonnie asked.

Serena turned to look at Alain. Well, he was handsome. Her body reacted to him in ways no other guy ever could. Dang, he was gorgeous. Alain turned to look at her. She was pretty. He found himself thinking of her a lot.

"Oh for the love of Arceus! How much more convincing do you two need?" Clemont asked.

Serena made the first move, flinging herself at Alain. Their lips met as their bodies melted into each other.

"Well, that didn't take too long. Don't forget to come up for air you two! We don't need a repeat of Clemont nearly suffocating Ash with a kiss!" Bonnie called out.

Silver eyed Clemont.

"We got separated after an earthquake tore through the Kalos Range. Serena and I wound up on one side of the rift while Ash and Bonnie wound up on the other side of the rift. We spent five weeks trying to find each other. I was overjoyed to see my boyfriend again." Clemont explained.

"I swear they kissed for five minutes straight." Bonnie added, "They couldn't keep their hands off each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they went all the way."

"Bonnie! We did not go that far! Ash was still a little out of it from his fever! We only shared a sleeping bag!" It was Clemonts turn to blush.

Dr. Forest returned, "Everything is set up. You may see him for a few minutes. Come."

Everyone stood and followed the doctor to the isolation ward. Plastic hung everywhere. People in hazmat suits moved around, adjusting equipment and tending to Ash. A Raichu sat quietly in a chair, a thin wire connecting him to Ash. His responsibility was to maintain a constant watch over Ash's heart rate. Celebi monitored Ash's life signs. Delphox maintained the IVs of which Ash now had four plus a central line. Bowls of berries lined the counter behind Delphox along with mixing spoons, empty bowls, and other needed supplies. Crobat hung upside down on a hanging bar, eyes closed. She held a faint white glow, her mind receiving information from her supersonics sent at Ash. Frostlass stood by Ash's head, her hands glowing with a low powered ice beam. Her job was to battle the fever. Audino provided directions and supervised. It was clear that this was a very well trained team that worked well together.

"Celebi!" Celebi spoke to Frostlass who adjusted her hands and the strength of her ice beam.

A small spark traveled down the wire from Raichu to Ash. Audino watched the heart monitor.

"Dino." The pink Pokémon ordered.

Raichu responded. Audino gave a satisfied nod.

"Cro, Crobat." Crobat reported. Audino nodded.

Delphox was chewing a Bulk Berry and clearly hating the taste. He spat the pulp into a bowl and chose a Lum Berry. While chewing the berry, he began crushing several leaves from different berries using a mortar and a pestle. Since Ash was not responding to the standard treatments, it had been decided to switch to berries. Sometimes using berries worked better than the standard treatments. Adding the ingredients together in a beaker, Delphox used a low powered flamethrower to heat it up. Using a syringe, he drew some fluid and moved to one of the IVs where he injected the contents. Within a few minutes, Ash's pain wracked face relaxed.

"The berries are doing the trick. Some people respond better to berry based medication, and it seems Ash is one of those people. It's time for you to leave now." Dr. Forest led them back to the lobby, "The next 24 hours are very critical. There is something else I need to tell you." Forest sighed, "As you are aware, Ash's kidneys have shut down. His stomach is badly infected and parts of his intestines are dying. Tomorrow, he is undergoing exploratory surgery of his abdomen, as well as several tests. His results from the nutrient absorption test are very poor. He is not absorbing nutrients. That means he is slowly starving to death. His body has started eating itself. Some of his organs are starting to fail. He's dying, and I'm doing everything I can to save him."

"You have to save him! You have to!" Clemont choked out, "I can't lose him! I finally found my soul mate!"

"Come on. We will see him Wednesday." Serena soothed.

Clemont followed reluctantly.

* * *

"I call this meeting to order." Clembot stood before a whiteboard with several pictures taped on it, a black marker in hand. "Here's the evidence so far. We have hair and a scrap of fabric from Clemont." He wrote this under Clemonts picture. "We have security footage from the Pokémon Center showing Clemont leaving and returning 45 minutes later, and Gary Oak leading Ash outside only to return 20 minutes later carrying a bloody t-shirt. I'm still waiting on the lab to produce results on the semen found inside Ash." Clembot hung a picture of Ash taken after the beating. "Clemonts finger prints were found on Ash. Other fingerprints were found, some belonging to Nurse Joy and to the ER staff and surgeons who worked on him. There are two unidentified fingerprints being run through the system. Any other evidence?"

"Sir, I went back last night to take more pictures of the bruising now that it is more noticeable. I found marks on Ash's shoulders that resemble hand prints. They are a match to Clemont. I tried collecting fingerprints but they were too smudged. I couldn't lift anything. I'm afraid the evidence is pointing at Clemont. There is a bruise on Ash's chest resembling the toe of a shoe. It's also a match to Clemont. It is enough to charge him, and I went ahead and got a warrant from Wikstorm." Greg replied, his tone sad.

"Do you think Clemont is responsible?" Sara asked.

"No, but we have to follow the evidence. It's telling me Clemont is responsible. I don't want to believe it." Greg replied.

"This is one of those times I wish Horatio were here. He had this knack for cases like this." Sara responded, "I miss him. Clemont was a source of comfort while Horatio died, and afterward."

"Give me the warrant. I will personally serve Clemont." Clembot decided. "I want you two to go meet James Jones at the airport, and bring him here."

"Yes, sir!" Sara and Greg both stood and left. Clembot drew out his poke gear and turned it on. He imputed Clemonts number and waited. Clemont appeared on the screen. His eyes were red and puffy. Clemont swallowed.

"Is he?" The robot asked, dreading the answer. Was he going to have to add murder to the charges already against Clemont?

"No, but he's very close." Clemont responded, his tone heavy, "I can't lose my soul mate! I can't! I finally found him, and now he's being taken away from me!" Clemont began crying again.

Clembot considered ripping up the warrant, but decided against it. Despite being a robot, even he was not above the law even though he currently was the law. "The evidence found both at the scene and on Ash point at you, sir." He gulped again.

"What? But I'm innocent! I could never hurt Ash like that!" Clemont cried out, "You know I'm innocent!"

"I believe you, but you know as well as I do that I must follow the evidence. Right now it says you are guilty. I'm coming to arrest you." Clemont already had Clemonts location inputed into his navigation system.

Clemont nodded, and hung up.

* * *

Serena was going to stay at the Pokémon center next door to the hospital so she could be close by. Silver was also staying and they had gotten a room with two beds. Forest had agreed to send information to Nurse Joy so she could let them know. Clemont and Bonnie were staying at their house. Clemont was currently crying as his mother, Dianthe, comforted him. Bonnie sat beside him, patting his shoulder.

"You know Ash is a fighter." Dianthe soothed, "He has me in his corner. I know he loves you. He will always be in your heart. Believe in him."

"I'm scared, mom! I'm so scared that he's dying in front of me!" Clemont clung to Dianthe.

"I know. I'm scared too." Dianthe responded, "You have to remember, Ash is very strong. I know he is fighting so hard right now to get better. Believe in him, Clemont. After all, he would have defeated me if he had not fainted from that odd bug he had. Did you figure out what it was?"

"Not really. Ash got really weak and only wanted to sleep. Nurse Joy thought it was likely a virus of some kind. We had to help him eat and do everything else. He had no energy and couldn't even walk unassisted. He just wanted to sleep." Serena replied, "He totally would have won against you."

The door opened to admit Clembot. He walked toward Clemont, his shoulders slumped and his head low. Clemont quietly stood.

"Clemont Citron, you are under arrest for the assault of Ash Ketchum. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided to you by the court. Do you understand the Mirante Rights as I have read them to you?" Clembot hated every word coming from his vocal processor. He knew he had to do this by the law. Two officer Jennies stepped around him. Bonnie and Serena both shot to their feet.

"Clemont would never!" Bonnie screamed, "Clemont, your robot is malfunctioning!"

To her shock, Clemont only stood and turned, his hands behind his back.

"Clemont?" Serena gasped, "Clembot?"

An officer Jenny handcuffed Clemont.

"I am sorry. I must follow the evidence, and right now, it says Clemont is guilty. I must follow the laws." Clembot apologized.

"Leader!" A woman stood, "You can't be serious! Clemont would even hurt a Yanma!"

"Clembot! You know Clemont!" A man yelled.

"Please." Clemont spoke calmly, "Even I am not above the law. I believe the truth will come out. It's okay."

"But Clemont!" Bonnie cried out.

"No, Bonnie. This has to be done right." Clemont let himself be led away.

Bonnie sank against Dianthe in tears.

* * *

 **Queen Sunstar: Even gym leaders must follow the laws. For those curious, here's the translation for Pikachu and Chespin.**

"How is he looking?" Pikachu asked.

"His life light is nice and strong." Chespin smiled reassuringly. "Want me to lift you down?"

"Yes, please." Pikachu said.

 **Up next, we meet the great detective himself, James Jones. Yes, Jessie Jones is his wife. They have Persian who can speak and Mightyhenya, affectionately called Idiot by Persian. Persian hates poke balls. Mightyhenya according to Persian is so stupid even poke balls refuse to capture him. Mightyhenya is also able to speak.**

 **Coming up, Clemont gets a taste of prison life. Bonnie begs Dianthe to grant a pardon for Clemont. Silver must update Delia and Satoshi on Ash's condition and Clemont's arrest. Mt. Silver inches closer to its eruption. Ash undergoes a major operation.**


End file.
